User talk:SteamTeam
Hi, welcome to Sooty Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matthew corbett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 13:15, 6 July 2009 Re: Hi Hi, SteamTeam! This place is in a muddle! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think so too. But it will take some time! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It appears to be Postmanpat. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes there is, but there are a lot of catches. Give me a minute, and I might be able to find where you can ask. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :This page should help. Sooty Database Wiki:Administrators ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and what are wellingtons? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if you become a bureaucrat you will be able to make anyone an admin, or bureaucrat. Does Sweep were wellingtons? I haven't seen him wear them, but it say he wears them on his page. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope you get a reply soon! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! OK I see. I guess I haven't looked for them hard enough. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Wow! That was fast! Congratulations to you too! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome! And Thanks! I sure hope we will! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you like the stub template I made? :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 23:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. That's great! BTW what's an OBE? Yes, we need those templates. Should we copy and paste from the thomas Wikia? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 23:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. And that is pretty funny! How about copy, paste, and then modify? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 00:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pic Yes, I will copy and paste them. But you can modify them to suite your taste. Yes, I think it should be our logo. Can you make it say "The Sooty Wikia" or something similar? :Thanks! I "transported" the templates you asked for. I'm not exactlly sure what you wanted to add, so I left them as is. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 00:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I think I'll have to redo it, because it's blurry. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's the other problem. That's how it ended up blurry; I kept changing the size of it. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Which one do you want? I can do either. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer the first one too. (1) Because I don't like the second one as much, (2) I already did the first one. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template It's too hard to explain. I'll do it, but what do you want in the template and in what order? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The order doesn't matter. Any order. We need Writer,Presenter Producer, Director, Guest Starring and Puppeteers. If you can think of anything else, add it. SteamTeam 16:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think I did it. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you put it on an episode's page SteamTeam 17:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Advert Of course I don't mind. :) But when you leave messages for me could you leave them on my talk page? ;) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's OK I understand. I hope to see it soon! I know it will be good! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Katarina or Catarina OK I'm not sure at all. It could be Catarina because she's a cat, but then it could be Katarina. So I don't know. I'll try to expand the plots. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :OK I agree with that. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rob Rackstraw I don't know. How about asking him how he likes working on Sooty? I can't think of many questions I'd like to ask him; you must remember I'm still new to Sooty. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, other than the one above, you could ask him what other shows he works/worked on. Sorry, I can't think of much more. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quotes Will do! :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 21:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! I made it! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: You May be Looking for... Sure, just give me a second. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure! And done! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Logo Yes, the new design means we'll need a new logo. Unfortunately, I don't know how to make the new type. :( Maybe we could ask ZEM to do it? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Will you or I be asking him? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll ask him. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Re: DVD Template Sure. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hey. I'm from Doctor Who wiki. Since your wiki wordmark is only lettering, here is what i've brushed up. Metardis 11:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! I'm not too sure how to do wordmarks and such. Could you leave the same message on Thomasfan's talk page, because he knows how to do all of that :) Thanks! SteamTeam 12:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I can give you a step by step walkthrough. first go to :theme designer on your toolbar, select, 'wordmark' and there you can upload favicons :and stuuf like that! ' !Ṃěṭáṛđί at founder At Just William Wiki' Admin (for badges and stuff) Hi, can I be an admin for a week? It will be just for badges and stuff, and icons? ' !Ṃěṭáṛđί at founder At Just William Wiki'